The present invention relates to a fastener for fastening together jaw band sections coupled to the lower end of a helmet, on the opposite sides thereof. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a fastener for a helmet jaw band which does not protrude into the cheek when opposite side jaw band sections of the helmet are fastened together by the fastener.
An example of the prior-art fasteners for helmet jaw bands of this kind is shown in FIG. 5; this fastener comprises two rings 9 and 10 which are both attached to the end of a jaw band section 11. The outer jaw band section 12 is adapted to be passed through the two rings 9 and 10 from the inside to the outside thereof, and then the end portion of the band is adapted to be folded back and passed through the inner ring so that the folded portion is clamped between the upper and lower rings 9 and 10 such that the band sections fastened together cannot be loosened.
However, since the two rings for clamping the folded portions of the band section are both attached to the end of the other band section, by pulling the band portion which has been passed through the rings, for tightening the band, the upper or outer ring, through which the jaw band is passed, urges the lower (or inner) ring against the cheek (a) from the outside to the inside thereof, thus causing pain to the cheek which is felt when the helmet is worn for an extended period of time.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fastener for a helmet jaw band, which overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks inherent in the prior art fasteners of this kind and thus allows a helmet to be worn in a comfortable manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastener, which has a similar construction to the prior-art fasteners and can be produced in a very simple manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a jaw band containing a fastener, which allows for very simple releasing and removing of the fastening band.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description.